This invention relates to a refuse collector, hereinafter referred to a being "of the kind specified" comprising a body which defines a load space having a refuse-entry opening through which refuse can be loaded into the load space and the body being provided with a compaction means whereby refuse within the load space can be compacted. Hitherto, for example United Kingdom Patent 2,093,902, the compaction means has been provided on a tailgate mounted on the rear of the body.
When such a refuse collector is part of a vehicle the tailgate overhangs the rear wheels of the vehicle and can lead to undesirably high loads being applied to the rear wheels.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved refuse collector whereby the above mentioned problem is overcome or is reduced.